dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Merrill
Screenshots Merrill appears in at least three screenshots I've seen at other sites before, and I'm certain that one of those had a better close-up on her, but I haven't been able to find it yet - and if someone does find it before me, feel free to update the profile :) . DarkSpecie 20:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Romance/friendship conversation? Regarding my latest edit, I just ran through the Dalish origin as a male. I couldn't replicate any conversation that suggests Merril is romantically involved with the Warden, though one can infer that she's friends with the Warden. While Tamlen's missing, she's all business and will only talk about going to rescue Tamlen. After returning with Duncan, if you try to talk to her, she only says that you need to go talk to the Keeper. SoyJuice 19:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I am playing through this origin right now. I recall Tamlen saying something during the initial run in with humans, then the line "Merrill and I were to announce our Union. Tamlen was to bear our shield." is one of the conversation options with Maren in the time between being brought back by Duncan and leaving to search for Tamlen. Anyone else seeing this line? I only caught this as I was wondering if there was any note about Merrill switching genders depending on the gender of the Warden while playing a female role to get some gender specific achievements.--TripCyclone (talk) 00:06, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm...tried a second time and somehow wasn't seeing this option. Maybe it's dependent on something else occurring. I'll let someone else verify.--TripCyclone (talk) 03:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Companion in DA2...yet there is no proof Seriously, the source cited for her being a companion http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5596156 is just one poster on the Bioware forums who does not provide any source to verify his claim. Though I am not necessarily doubting his claim that this was found in some German magazine, we should probably wait for a verifiable source before we make this fact in the article. Balitant (talk) 23:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Made changes to reflect this. Instead of being confirmed as a companion I made a note for her being a possible companion. There is literally no way for us to confirm if this is true, so let's not jump the gun. Balitant (talk) 23:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed companion in DA2, Dalish Elf seen in recent Gamespot preview and confirmed as Merrill by David Gaider. http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5680738&lf=8 13:27, January 10, 2010 (PST) To the above, that is not a confirmation that she's a companion. Gaider's comment only confirms that yes, that elf IS Merrill. There's been nothing official that she's a companion. Although it's more than likely that she is, there's been nothing to confirm it to date. --Arteris (talk) 15:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Just to add, David Gaider commented on this topic today.Here is the post http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5787608&lf=8. I wouldn't say shes a confirmed companion yet by a long shot. Also the claim in the German magazine is very unreliable since is also said fenris would be a mage which Gaider said was very false. :I'm not disagreeing with what you guys say, since it's true that she has not been officially announced as a companion. However, I do think she is at least a confirmed temporary companion, per Seb Hanlon's post (unless the developers are tricking us). I guess, because of Cassandra's book, everyone is saying that she is a permanent companion, which is not enough to confirm she is one. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 15:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Guys don't you think it's too early to add "Dalish Pariah" as Merrill's specialization? I mean it's all based on a translation from the PC Games mag which is written in German, and though the word "Paria" in German is exactly translated to "Pariah" in English I think it's still premature to put it out there, they could have used that word because there's no other equivalent in German to words like "Outcast"... let me know what you think. VeNiX (talk) 19:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, I am not convinced that this is a correct translation. Especially considering a german speaker said the correct translation for part of the article is basically that she was asked to accompany Hawke, not forced or outcast. --BTCentral (talk) 21:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Gallery I'm all for pictures, but do we really need two pictures of almost the same appearance? I prefer the first picture. It could be cropped more by removing the left arm. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I didn't see this one, which is the cropped version. I think it's better. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You know, I like how Bioware actually made Merrill look the same as her Origin appearance, unlike Isabela : I think she has strong resemblance to her Origins look as well, Isabella looked like in her late 30s in Origins while she looks like mid 20s in DAII, so I like that they kept Merrill's look intact. VeNiX (talk) 08:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Romance Option in DA2? Given the companions preview on G4, it's looking as if Merril is the second female love interest: "From virginal girl next door *show interaction with Merril* to crazy up against the wall let's have it on right here *show interaction with Isabela*" Tivadar (talk) 15:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Mike didn't even mention Merrill in the G4TV preview video, you're talking about the dev diary... and even then Gaider didn't deny or confirm she's a romance interest he just reminded us not to read too much into the romance archetype... either way she's still not confirmed as a romance. VeNiX (talk) 15:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry, I'm referring to this video, http://www.g4tv.com/videos/50699/Dragon-Age-2-Making-Of-The-Story-Trailer/, or "Dragon Age 2: Making of the story", starting at about 3:30, there's no mention of Merril specifically, but they show a scene with whom I'm pretty sure is her with regards to romance. Check it out. Tivadar (talk) 16:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: That is indeed the developer diary I was talking about, I'm fairly convinced she's a romance option based on that video, but till we get a solid confirmation from a dev we can't add this kind of speculative info to the wiki. VeNiX (talk) 16:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: David Gaider specifically warned in the Merrill thread on the BSN that just because that voice-over was going when Merrill appeared, doesn't necessarily mean that it pertains to her. Here's the post ---> http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5682342/1#5682374 Arteris (talk) 17:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: As I said before, he was talking about the romance archetype, not the possibility of her being a love interest, in fact he even expanded on this issue on another thread where he said that "virginal" doesn't pertain to an actual state in-game, I guess we'll have to wait and see but as of now it's neither confirmed nor denied. VeNiX (talk) 17:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep, you're all entirely correct that it's too early to add it as fact at this point, given that she's not even confirmed as a companion. Just saying we should keep our eyes open because it's looking *likely* she will be a romance option. Also, virginal was referring to her personality type, but it was discussed when romances were being discussed, which is all I was meaning to say. Tivadar (talk) 19:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) If we agreed to this why has someone stated she is a romance options? I have checked the sources cited and none are new. --Ironreaper (talk) 14:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : I noticed the edit as well, however I didn't opt to remove it because recently it's been confirmed that Aveline is not a romance option, and since all companions have been announced that leaves only Merrill, I'm still waiting for official word but at this point I don't see any harm in leaving it there, it's 99% true anyway. VeNiX (talk) 15:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :: That's assuming there are actually two female companions that are romance options... (assuming we can leave Bethany out of this, I doubt DA2 is going Game of Thrones). That's a fairly big assumption. Just to note, I'm not the one that made that change. Tivadar (talk) ::: It's not a big assumption at this point I think, in the dev diary, they said they've made love interests ranging from "virginal girl-next-door" to "crazy up against the wall", that's basically two romance options and since Aveline is out of the equation Merrill is certainly the second option. VeNiX (talk) 16:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I removed the romance speculation. Yes, I think she's romancable. I even have reason to believe this will be confirmed soon. Until then however, please curb your enthusiasm. Maria Caliban (talk) 21:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Dream crusher :P VeNiX (talk) 06:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I only crushed your dreams for two days! :p 16:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: LOL, doesn't make it hurt less :P VeNiX (talk) 17:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor Well we know now who it was they got the first time. Eve Myles. I dont know how much british tv you guys get in the US, but in the UK and, to a lesser extent, here in Australia she's mostly known as a main character in the show Torchwood, a dr who spin-off. So for those worried Merrills accent would be annoying you can watch an episode of that to get a taste of it. Personally, im all for her. i can see the aspects of Merrill in her that they were after and hope they show more of Merrill in the future. her and anders at easy, since they havent shown much of either. Thoughts about the choice?--Ironreaper (talk) 03:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : I'm an avid Torchwood fan so my opinion is obvious, the best VA choice in the entire DA2 cast, period. VeNiX (talk) 20:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : Phew. I was concerned that Bioware would pick someone who would do a terrible impersonation of a Welsh accent like that guy in Red Dead Redemption. As an actual Welshman, I could pick out the horrific swinging between regional variations in every sentence that guy spoke. If they've got someone who actually has a Welsh accent, I'll be able to listen to her talk without cringing.-- (talk) 20:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Little cute Merrill *3* Maybe I'm not right, but in the Dragon Age II she became so... cuuute!!! Really kawaii~~ I think she is more better than that upstart Isabella >,< She is the best woman for Hawke!!! :........okay....... YuriKaslov (talk) 21:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Go back to Gaia and stay there. This is why I never tell people that I like anime/manga. They might associate me with creatures like this one. I move to delete this irrelevant inanity for the sake of wiki hygiene. (talk) 00:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I... mostly agree with you ¬¬ So.... why hasn't it been deleted? Kawaii? The fck? This is Dragon Age, not Whirled. But I agree with what you said. :Let's not drag this out any longer. This an old comment. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Merril joining your party I'm getting antsy only having a day until release and I started thing is the the possible reason why Merril joins your party is because the ritual you are supposed to perform a virgin sacrifice? Any thoughts? I hope you are joking, because if not you clearly have a sick mind--Ironreaper (talk) 22:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait, she's a companion. You think that the big twist is she's a virgin sacrifice, and what, she comes back from the Fade as a zombie mage? Too close to Anders and Wynne, for one. Or you think she is sacrificing someone else? Not the type. What made you jump to virgin sacrifice? Denevari (talk) 00:04, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Required Level of Friendship? I read on her page that her friendship level has to be at a certain amount in order for her to not turn on you when you enter the fade, so can anyone give me a idea how close to the blue icon I need to be before I take her? I don't recall exactly but I had near full friendship with her and she still turned. Also just to add but you don't get an automatic 10 rivalry for taking her in or leaving her out. This is dependent on if you agree to make Feyn'riel tranquil or not before going in. Saying no yields no rivalry gain and, if I remember right, a friendship bonus. This was with a party setup of Aveline, Merrill, and Anders. (talk) 08:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) * Actually, it depends on how you talk to Anders when you first arrive. If you say "Justice, I presume," she gives you 10 Rivarly. She tends to get mad at you when you are short with demons. I accepted the responsibility to kill Feynriel if need be, but managed to not get any rivalry EXCEPT for when she accepted the demon's offer. (talk) 00:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ** Sorry, correcting myself. It seems like both are at work. If you say no to the tranquil request, AND you use an answer other than "Justice, I presume," you get +5 upon entering the save. Combined with the +15 you can get in her apology later, and that makes the entire quest a wash. (talk) 04:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Companion Quest Dumtidumtidum SPOILERS! WATCH OUT! Err, ops. I killed her entire clan. :D Apparently the keeper trapped the demon (that could help Merrill repair the mirror) inside of herself. Thus we had to kill her. Then her clan came and was like "We smell blooood!" and I was like "Nu-uh!" and they were like "YOU GUNNA DIE FLAT EARED BITCH!" and I was like "NU-UH!" and gently forced an axe into their brain. Not only did I get to kill a huge Pride Demon, I got to kill (almost) an entire clan of elves! Also, Merrill is very sad. All in all, a very good day. Perez Escuda (talk) 01:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) (comments removed) Act 2 Bug If anyone finds a solution to the bug in the beginning of Act 2 where her initial quest is automatically completed, I'd like them to post it. I can't access the conversation you're apparently supposed to have with her, in the "Mourning" quest. (talk) 12:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Same problem here -- (talk) 05:02, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::If it helps at all, I've got this bug too, first play through (both as male hawke mage), Carver wasn't taken to the Deep Roads and I was able to access "Mourning" just fine. Second play through, which is sitting on act 2 till, with any luck, there's a fix, Carver was brought to the deep roads and joined the Grey Wardens. ::Playing through as a female mage. Carver stayed at home, "Mourning" is in the completed list. Abilities? I just discovered Merrill is unable to heal, upon opening up her Abilities screen for the first time. This puts a huge kink in all my party plans, and it should maybe be mentioned somewhere? She's a blood mage, so she's unable to heal. Durp. Second "Questioning Beliefs?" Is Merrill supposed to have another QB after A New Path? Since everyone else seems to have one after their Act III quest, I'm worried that the A New Path bug is preventing it from occurring. I'm in a romance with her, if that makes any difference. Centerflag982 (talk) 23:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :The "questioning beliefs" after A New Path is called "Mourning" instead of the usual Questioning Beliefs. Assuming you don't hit the bug where Mourning occurs BEFORE A New Path (and confuses the heck out of you).—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 08:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Night Terrors start Merrill does lose some approval upon entering the Fade during the Night Terrors quest BUT unless you press F9 and load an autosave. I did so and had no initial approval drop. SkyBon (talk) 11:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Fiction These should really only exists on the 'External Links' section. Let's refrain from putting the short stories on the actual page. SenorCero (talk) 06:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ahh, crap... Is there a fix for the romance bug in act 3? are they going to do the xbox version of a patch? Edit to the ending of the New Path Quest I made an edit specifically saying that the mirror is not seen to be shattered at the end of new path if it's a friendship. Merrill and Ammon Jerro While reflecting about things, I noticed some uncanny resemblance between Ammon Jerro from Neverwinter Nights 2 and its expansion and Merrill from dragon age 2. * Both resort to forbidden magic in order to achieve their goals ( Healing the eluvian; Defeating the king of shadows (Ammon was a wizard before he became a warlock- for those who don't know, a warlock is an arcane caster which tap their powers from sealings with Demons, Devils, Fey, Abominations, and other vile creatures, much like blood magic is learnt from demons ( it also has similar effects to blood magic, their users are more resilient than normal mages, can extend their lifetimes for several centuries, can control enemies through their magic (though most other mages also do that on D&D), and aren't bound to their energy/ uses per day)) * Both were on prominent positions in their societies, but felt out of place (Marethari's first; Court Wizard) * Both end up destroying that which they tried to protect (Merrill: her clan; Ammon: the people of west harbor) * Both end up killing, directly or indirectly, that which they most loved (Marethari for Merrill, Shandra for Ammon) * Both can end up remorseful from their actions (Shattering the eluvian; Paying respects on Shandra's farm) * Both end up joining the main character at the end of their quests, depending on which side they choose ( Mages, Crusaders) * Both are confronted by evils they contacted in order to obtain their powers ( Pride demon for Merrill; Koraboros, a pit fiend for Ammon (Also, as a side note, pit fiends and pride demons have so much in common, being the most powerful types of regular fiends, looking scaly and red, and having low-pitched voices that echo)) * And lastly, both wear facial tattoos, which are bound to the societies they frequented ( Dalish, Red Wizards). I am more than certain that these characteristics aren't part of any known bioware archetype, could they have created a new one? Thoughts? --Loub (talk) 21:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Dragon Age II is from BioWare, Neverwinter Nights 2 is from Obsidian. Pride demons are purple, covered in a carapace (doesn't look like scales to me). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 19:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Merrill's Underwear While I thought it was the default style for all elven females in DA2, its specualtion only at this point. Until someone can test the default appearance of elven females with no clothing equipped it doesn't belong in the trivia sections. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 19:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Merrill Article Clean-Up Ok, I think I got overzealous on improving the article about Merrill. I'll just move the quotes I added to the Merrill/Dialogue section. In case I encounter more lines, I'll put them there instead. I'll also modify every gender-specific pronoun on the whole page, unless it pertains to a certain character, such as Merrill herself. Spring cleaning, NicKeL BreaD (talk) 16:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :You can select whichever quotes you believe should be featured. :] Thanks for the help! --'''D. (talk · ) 16:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm done spring cleaning Merrill's article. I already removed the cleanup tag. Please inspect. I hope it meets the standards of the wiki. ::As for most of the quotes I omitted, I cut-pasted them on Notepad, then saved. I'll be posting it on the Merrill/Dialogue at another time. ::NicKeL BreaD (talk) 17:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC)